


coffee au

by mcandrews



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/M, coffee au ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcandrews/pseuds/mcandrews





	coffee au

donny barely slept, so when he walked into the coffee shop down the street he knew he had to ask for the strongest coffee available. his eyes were tired and his hands were shaky and the barista looked at him with slight confusion on what had happened to him.

she was shaken up when he started to order a coffee with five shots of expresso. asking him if that’s really what he wanted and if he knew what was in that. he nodded and yawned. handing her ten bucks and telling her to keep the change.

she appreciated it but still was worried someone was going to die in the coffee shop today. that’d be b a d. especially since she definitely thought he was cute. he had a baby face but it was groggy from what she assumed from lack of sleep.

making the coffee she only put two shots of expresso in it. she didn’t trust how much he said! she placed the coffee in front of him and he seemed to drink it slowly. it was silent in the coffee shop. it being early and him being the only customer in there. 

then he called her over.

“ since you’re probably going to see my a lot, i think it’d be nice for you to know — it’s ‘ d o n n y ‘ not ‘ donnie ‘ “

she flushed, embarrassed but he simply laughed. then she flushed darker because of the soft laugh that escaped him.

“ well . . then you should know . . my name is julia . . ‘ j u l i a ‘ “

he grinned at her, and she went back to the register waiting for the next morning buyer. she did glance back at him too, and she knew he could notice. she smiled at him when he finally left.

maybe he’d be awake enough next time to read a number on a coffee cup.


End file.
